


Naughty Girl

by DragonGirl87



Series: Selly's Original Kink Works [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Discipline, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, F/F, Femdom, Gift Work, Impact Play, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sassy, Spanking, Subspace, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl87/pseuds/DragonGirl87
Summary: When you do the crime, then you'll have to be prepared to do time.





	Naughty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> **TTGIMH**  
I'm just going to say this, everything else is irrelevant.

* * *

Casually leaning against the kitchen doorframe, I cross my arms over my chest and watch her dry and put away several forks, knives, and spoons. I wait patiently until she’s finished her task, and as she slides the cutlery drawer closed, I decide to speak up.

“You’ve been a very naughty girl today.”

At hearing the sound of my voice, her shoulders tense and for a few seconds, she stands frozen to the spot. Her fingers clench around the dishtowel, she’s just used, and I silently count the seconds it takes her to gather the courage to turn around and face me.

More than five, less than ten.

I’m spot on.

By the time I’ve reached seven, she’s slowly turning around and still holding on to the dish towel, she leans against the kitchen counter and looks at me from under lowered lashes while she drags her bottom lip into her mouth and gnaws at it.

I know exactly what she’s trying to do. She’s acting all cute and innocent in the hope it’ll distract me for long enough to forget about what she’s done.

_We both know that’s not going to work, pet_, I think and smirking, I push away from the doorframe and walk into the kitchen.

“You liked it,” she says softly.

I chuckle.

“Of course, I did. Doesn’t mean you weren’t naughty, sweetheart.”

She pouts.

Standing in front of her, I reach out to tug a stray strand of her hair behind her ear and delight in the small shiver that goes through her at my gentle touch. I caress the outer edge of her ear, then let my fingers trail down the side of her neck where I pause for a bit.

“Tsk, naughty, very naughty,” I whisper. “Tell me, love, what exactly was I supposed to do with five photographs of you in the shower, naked, wet, and looking gorgeous, while stuck in a boring meeting?”

She gives me a sheepish smile.

“Look at them?” she offers.

I make no effort to conceal the laughter that comes bubbling up.

“Sassy, as always. You know, if you want me to punish you, all you have to do is ask. You needn’t employ quite such elaborate tactics to get what you want. The rules are so simple. You want something, you ask nicely.”

She pouts again.

“I don’t want you to punish me.”

I raise a questioning eyebrow at her and hold her gaze until she surrenders and averts her gaze. She gnaws at her bottom lip, and while I’m tempted to click my tongue and tell her off for it, I resist.

“Really?” I ask, instead. “Perhaps you should have thought about that before you flooded my phone with your sexiness.”

“But, I― I just―”

“Shush,” I say.

To make my point, I place my index finger across her lips, and she instantly falls silent.

“The more you try to talk yourself out of it, the less inclined I’ll be to end teaching you a little lesson on a happy note.”

She gives me a genuinely reproachful look but doesn’t say anything else.

“That’s much better.”

I praise her and shuffling a little closer, I let my fingers trail along her collarbone, down the length of her arm, and over the back of her hand. I take the dish towel and giving it a little tug, I remove it from her loose grasp, then place it on the kitchen counter beside her.

My hands grasp her hips and squeezing them firmly, I listen to the sound of her gasping at the sudden and rather possessive touch. She’s wearing a black, figure-hugging blouse and finding the centre of it, I slowly undo the last button.

“I’m going to have so much fun,” I say with a devious smirk. “Now, whether you also get to enjoy yourself depends entirely on your willingness to show me exactly how good you can be.”

She parts her lips, and I know exactly what she wants to tell me that she can be good, so I shake my head and click my tongue.

“No, darling, you needn’t speak. At least not for the moment. I know exactly what it is you want to say. You see, I’ve known you long enough, and I can read you quite well. Especially when you make it this easy for me.”

She frowns and chuckling softly, I ease the creases on her forehead.

“Tsk, pretty girls like you don’t frown, it’s unbecoming.”

My hands return to the buttons of her blouse, and I undo the second to last button and slip my fingers underneath the fabric, teasing the little bit of her skin, I’ve exposed.

She shudders and moving my hands up a bit further, I squeeze and delight in the little gasp that falls from her lips. I take my sweet time undoing all the buttons, and as I work, I keep looking at her. She holds my gaze but doesn’t move, squirm or attempt to stop me. Her arms remain at her sides, and she keeps quiet. For now, anyway.

Since she isn’t wearing a bra, I have immediate and free access to her breasts, and when I cup and squeeze them, she does let out a little audible breath of air. I press my thumbs against her nipples, graze my nails over them, then rub over the, circling them several times, first clockwise, then anti-clockwise.

She gasps and lets out a little hiss when I squeeze her nipples between my thumbs and forefingers, rolling them and twisting them until I pull more than a breathless gasp from her. She shudders, parts her lips and lets out a low moan.

“You like that, don’t you, pretty darling?”

I deliberately taunt her, and she bites her lip and nods. A faint flush rises up and colours her cheeks and briefly stopping my teasing assault on her sensitive nipples, I reach behind me and drag a pair of nipple clamps from the back pocket of my jeans. The silver chain that connects them, jingles and her eyes widen at the sound.

She knows exactly what I’ve got in my hand, but she makes no attempt to resist me as I move to attach the clamps to her nipples. I didn’t expect her too. After all, she’s my sweet little painslut, even if she refuses to fully admit it. Her denying it and me proving her wrong as become a little bit of an inside joke between the two of us.

I smile and adjust the tightness of the clamps, then tug on the silver chain. She gasps and I cup her breasts and squeeze them, then lower my head to tease her clamped nipples with the tip of my tongue. She hisses at first contact, and as I continue to tease her, she relaxes slightly against the kitchen counter and her gasps turn into soft moans. I pull on the chain and withdrawing I show her a third clamp, one I’ve yet to attach.

“One let, whatever will I do with that one.”

Her eyes widen a little, and she shakes her head.

“No?” I ask with a slightly dirty smirk. “Are you sure?”

She swallows and taking a step back, I pull on the chain to get her to follow me. She gasps and shuffles forward. This is far more effective than a leash and collar. She obediently follows me out of the kitchen, and I lead her into our own little playroom. It’s really just one of the two guestrooms, but since we never have that many guests stay over all at once, I’ve decided to refurbish it. It was well worth it too. It did it while she was away on business and her return just so happened to coincide with her birthday. I’ll never forget the look on her face when she unwrapped that little box with the key ― bless her, she thought it was an engagement ring. Occasionally, I still tease her about it, but only because I know, I’ll get a rise out of her.

Her mild disappointment over not finding a ring was all but forgotten though when she walked into the room. Inevitably, her birthday celebrations ended with us returning her birthday cake to the fridge and then she found herself tied, quite effectively so, to our new play bed. Even though it wasn’t my birthday, I won’t forget those celebrations any time soon.

When we reach the room, I pull out the key and unlock the door, then step inside.

She follows but stops at the threshold.

“May I come inside?” she asks, quietly and turning around to face her, I nod.

“Of course.”

She knows she’s got to ask and she never forgets to do so. When she wants to, she can be quite perfect, really. I smile and give that chain another little tug. She steps closers and sneaking my arm around her waist, I pull her closer and kiss her, deeply, hungrily.

She lets me dominate the kiss, and when pulling away, I can’t quite resist the temptation to suck her bottom lip into my mouth and bite it. She gasps, and I feel her shudder in my arms. I soothe the bite with my tongue, then break away to caress her flushed cheeks.

She smiles, shily, and I lead her a little closer to the bed. There, I undo her trousers, slip my hands inside the waistband, and as I slowly drag them down her legs, I crouch down in front of her to remove the undesirable item of clothing altogether.

While folding her neat grey slacks, my gaze falls onto her undies ― a rather sexy piece of red silk and black lace that barely leaves anything to the imagination. I slowly stand up, put her folded trousers on a nearby chair, and smirk.

“Seems like you really were hoping for a bit of attention from me. Anyone wearing that sort of underwear wants it to be seen.”

She looks at me and what started out as a shy smile grows into a full-blown smirk.

“You seem to like it,” she says quietly.

I laugh.

“Oh, I certainly love it. But you do want to know what I’ll love even more?”

“What?”

“Turning your sassy arse as red as your shameless excuse for underwear.”

This time her cheeks don’t just flush, but she blushes a delightful shade of crimson-red and gnaws at her bottom lip. The look in her eyes practically screams bring it on, and for a moment, I stop to wonder who’s dominating who. I chuckle to myself ― despite her sly little game, I’m confident that I’ll have the upper hand in no time. She does occasionally try, but it’s been five years, and she’s yet to win. One would think that she might have learnt her lesson and decided to give up, but she enjoys her little tricks way too much to give them up completely. Mind, I’ve taught her enough lessons to make it perfectly clear how far she’s allowed to take it, and most of the time she won’t cross a line. I say most of the time because sometimes when she’s having a little bit too much fun, she forgets herself and takes it a bit too far.

I don’t mind ― a few hard blows with her least favourite paddle or a couple of weeks of denying her the pleasure of an orgasm fixes everything. She’s as good as gold when she’s not allowed to come, and she knows all to well that she can beg all she wants, I don’t break.

I drag myself back into the now and giving her nipple clamp chain a firm little tug, I guide her to sit on the bed and spread her legs apart. The small piece of nothing she considers a pair of knickers makes it all too easy to attach the remaining free clamp to her clit and I delight in the expression on her face as I slip it into place and give it a tiny pull.

She shudders and yelps and bites her bottom lip repeatedly. Her arms shake a little, and with a sucking my finger into my mouth, I wet it and rub it gently over her clit. She jerks, and since I’m still holding on to the chain, the sudden movement results in her tugging on her clamped nipples and her clit all at once.

Her gasp turns into a low moan, and she looks at me with wide eyes.

“Alright?” I ask, checking it, just to make sure.

She takes a moment to inhale deeply, then nods slowly.

“Yes,” she breathes.

“Good. You know the rules, tell me if it gets too much.”

“I will.”

“Good girl.”

She looks at me from under lowered lashes and this time my heart skips a bit. She looks beautiful, practically naked, in that little piece of nothing. Her flushed cheeks and her swollen lips just make me want to push her onto her back, restrain her arms over her head, press them into the mattress, and kiss her until her lungs burn in protest and demand oxygen.

“Mine,” I whisper, caressing her smooth, creamy thighs.

She nods.

“Yours.”

Like I said, it’s been five years, but the rush of power and pride I feel whenever she affirms my claim on her has yet to dull. I doubt it will. If anything, it’s only been getting stronger. She’s everything I’ve ever wanted and more. She’s perfect, even if she can be a sassy little potty mouth on occasion.

I’ve tried to stop her from swearing quite so much, then I realised that I rather liked it and gave up on telling her off for it. These days I use it as an excuse to spank her pretty behind for no reason other than it brings me immense pleasure to see and feel her writhe when my bare hand connects with her bare arse.

That _smack_.

Could there be a more precious sound?

Perhaps…

Her cries of pleasure, of course, and her soft sobs when I’ve pushed her so far that she doesn’t know the difference between up and down and left and right.

I move to rearrange her, and with barely any instruction at all, she knows that I want her to kneel on the ground in front of the bed. When I press her torso into the mattress, she yelps. The pressure adds to the tightness of the clamps around her nipples, and I run the flat of my hand up and down her spine.

She moves her arms, stretches them out over her hands and even though I know it’s not really necessary, I can’t resist. I get to my feet and retrieve a gorgeous pair of black leather cuffs which I fasten around her wrists. Tight enough to make it impossible for her slip out of the restraints but loose enough for me to still fit a digit between the cuffs and her wrists. The last I want is to cause permanent nerve damage.

I return to crouching beside her on the ground and running my hand up and down her spine, I slowly edge towards the only piece of clothing she is still wearing ― her sexy undies. I trace the edge of the lace, and she shivers and shudders. When I squeeze her left arse cheek, she jerks and promptly yelps when the movement yanks at the chain that leads to the clamp I’ve attached to her clit ― I’ve not made it unbearably tight but she’ll feel it. Especially once it’s been on for a while. Yes, we’ll definitely have some fun with it.

I taunt her gorgeous arse for a little while longer, then deliver the first blow. We both know she was expecting that one, but she still didn’t know exactly when I’d strike her. I drag my nails over the spot, I just smacked, and she hums with pleasure and arches her back.

Of course, any movement will tug on those three clamps, and she stills, trying to accommodate the sensations. I use the opportunity to distract her with a second blow, and as she gasps, I shuffle and pull the top drawer of the bedside table open.

Inside is her favourite wooden spatula and retrieving it, I toy with it, then playfully smack it against the palm of my hand.

_Smack, smack, smack._

She shudders and moans, wriggles her behind a little and I caress it with the very tip of the spatula, deliberately teasing her.

“Patience, pet,” I admonish, though without any real harshness to my voice.

She still for a moment and I wash her press her face into the soft silken bedcovers.

“Please.”

Her mumbled plea fills the room.

“Please, what?”

“Please, use it.”

“Use what?”

“The spatula, please.”

“Are you sure?”

“Ngh, yes, please.”

“Tsk, we’ve barely begun, and you’re already this desperate.”

“Please.”

She whiny pleads almost make me give in, but I resist the urge and smack the spatula against my palm instead. She moans and wriggles her arse suggestively.

I tease it with the spatula but refrain from spanking her with it.

She whines a little more insistently, and I strike her arse with my bare hand.

“You can do be better than that.”

This time, I let the sound of my voice tell her exactly how I feel. Two can play this game, but she knows all too well that I’m in charge. Well, strictly speaking, she is, but I’ve got her consent, and so long as I don’t cross any boundaries, she won’t withdraw it. That’s the beauty of our relationship; she trusts me explicitly.

She mewls softly but doesn’t beg again. I give her a moment to settle, then let the wooden spatula run up and down the back of her thighs, and along the edge of her naughty knickers.

There’s no trace of the whiny, needy girl now. She’s perfectly composed, calm, relaxed. I observe her for a minute or two and running my hand along her spine, I comb my fingers through her hair and tell her that she looks beautiful and that I love her.

She whimpers softly.

I’m feeling rather devious. No doubt, my desire to drag things out was brought on by her earlier shenanigans. My heart nearly stopped when I opened the message with her nude shots, she’s just so goddamn gorgeous. She knows exactly how to position herself for maximum effect, and she does it without even trying. For a moment, I nearly forgot where I was and interrupted the entire meeting with an uncontrollable coughing fit.

I tease her a little longer and run the thin edge of the spatula over every inch of her exposed skin, I can comfortably reach. She shivers and shudders underneath the completely unsatisfying touch, and by the time I do finally deliver the first blow, she’s nearly reached her limit. There’s only so much deliberate teasing she can take, and it’s genuinely delightful watching her come undone when I’m barely doing anything.

She moans, and I smack a little harder. Her gasped moan turns into a groan, and her involuntary jerk stimulates the clamps, I’ve attached to her nipples and clit.

_Smack._

Another blow, another gasp, another moan, another jerk, another groan.

It’s a precious chain reaction, and we play the game until her arse cheeks pink. With each smack, the colour becomes more pronounced, and I trace the outline of the hot flesh. It throbs and thrums beneath my touch, and I can’t resist leaning down to kiss it, then bite it.

She yelps, moans, then pleads.

I bite the other cheek.

She moans louder.

Writhes.

Groans.

The clamps tug on her nipples, the satin sheets up against the very sensitive nipples. The chain pulls on the clamp that holds her clit hostage.

She whimpers.

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

I deliver a series of blows, not always the same place and alternating between her crimson-red arse cheeks.

Intoxicated, I pause to bite again.

My fingers slip between the crack, and I brush my fingers over the thin fabric that covers the entrance to that sweet place, I suddenly desire to sink my fingers into. The barely-there touch has her trying to push back onto my fingers, and I delight in the fact that her panties I absolutely soaked. She’s dripping wet for me. She’s wet because she likes what I’ve done to her, how I control her, how I’ve turned her arse into a throbbing thrumming playground with my marks all over it. The bitemarks will linger for longer than the marks, I’ve left with the spatula.

I smile, and as my fingers expertly move the fabric aside and I push two fingers into her, claiming what’s mine, I sink my teeth into her arse. I bite harder than before, and she groans, wriggles, and yelps. I push my fingers all the way inside, then withdraw and repeat.

“Mine, all mine. You’re mine, every inch of you belongs to me.”

I mumble the words against her arse and fuck her slowly with two of my fingers, twisting and turning them as I move inside her.

“Yours, always yours,” she responds, breathlessly.

I twist my hand a little, pull out and caress her swollen clit with my wet fingers.

She groans, and I expertly undo the clamp and continue to rub that sweet spot. I tug on the chain, pull on her nipples, and she moans, loudly and unashamedly.

Her clit is thick and hard beneath my touch, and I thoroughly enjoy teasing it. As I rub it, she hisses, and I know it’s extra-sensitive now.

It doesn’t take especially long for her legs to start shaking, but I’ve absolutely no intention to let her come anytime soon, so I stop to tease and tell her to get onto the bed instead.

She obediently crawls up onto the bed, but since I haven’t told her to lie down, she remains in a kneeling position. I climb onto the bed myself, hug her from behind and cup both her breasts, squeezing them with my hands.

I press my thumbs over her nipples, circle them a little, then pepper the side of her neck with tiny kisses. She moans softly, and I sink my teeth into her neck, biting her and claiming yet another inch of her perfect creamy skin. I suck hard enough to leave a mark, then tease the deep purple flesh with my tongue and tug on the nipple clamps.

She groans and gently removing them, I toy with her nipples, pulling, squeezing and playing with them. As I’ve got my arms wrapped around her, she’s got no way of escaping me, not that she wants to and I take my sweet time and drive her absolutely crazy.

Her nipples are usually sensitive, but now they are incredibly responsive, and I milk it. I want every gasp, every moan, every whimper, every plea. She’s perfect. She gives me everything without me ever having to ask for it, and I reward her by returning to tease her clit.

She’s even wetter now, and I delight teasing her clit through the soaked fabric of her undies. She moans and whimpers and begs me for more, but I ignore her.

She’ll get to have an orgasm when and if I see it fit. Until then, she’ll have to endure all my teasing and pushing her onto her back, I move above her. I retrieve a pair of scissors from the other nightstand and watch her beautifully calm expression.

Anyone else would probably freak out if their partner reached for a pair of scissors in the middle of sex, but she’s different. She just looks up and me and smiles and holds perfectly still as I cut her racy underwear off her.

I put the scissors away and drag the ruined knickers out from underneath her.

In response, she lets her legs fall open, offering herself up to me.

It is with some difficulty that I drag my eyes back up to her face and smile. She reciprocates and leaning down, I kiss her, softly, gently, and without the slightest bit of hurry.

I take my time winding my tongue around hers and explore that hot wet cavern with wild abandon. I know every inch of it, but that doesn’t stop me from discovering it all over again.

When I eventually pull away, she’s breathless. She looks at me with parted lips, and I watch her chest rise and fall as she attempts to fill her lungs with as much oxygen as she possibly can. I give her a minute or so to recover, then claim her lips again.

This time, my fingers find her clit again and rub against it and tease it until she thrusts against my hand, and her body begins to shake.

I break away from the kiss and smile at her.

“Do you want to come?” I tease.

“Yes.”

“Hm, no, not yet.”

I stop teasing, and she tilts her head back and groans in frustration. I kiss her chin softly.

“Patience.”

“I have none,” she says breathlessly.

I click my tongue.

“We both know that’s a lie, pet.”

“Ngh.”

I smile and watch her for a few moments. When I’m sure that she’s cooled off a little, I slide two fingers into her and press my thumb against her clit. I move my fingers inside her and let my thumb circle that tiny little nub that holds all of her pleasure.

She moans, writhes underneath me and I bite her nipples. First the one, then the other. I circle my tongue around them, grasp them with my teeth, bite, and pull, then suck. She groans, whimpers, and breathlessly pleads for more.

I deny her yet another orgasm. She lets out a howl of frustration.

“Pace yourself, darling, we’ve got a long way to go. You sent me five photos.”

She understands what I’m really trying to say and shakes her head. Her eyes fill with tears but don’t fall, and she pleads for mercy.

I smile.

“You should have thought of that before sending me such naughty photos of yourself while I was stuck in the world’s most boring meeting.”

I chuckle, and she narrows her eyes and glowers at me.

Her icy glare only makes me smile, and I kiss her. I’m not even afraid that she’ll try to bite me. She knows better than to try that, even if she’s frustrated and desperately wants to come. Especially when she’s frustrated and desperately wants to come.

I continue to fuck her with my fingers and rub over her clit until I feel her excitement build. Her body shows me all the signs, and I can read her face like a book. This time I bring her within inches of the point of no return, then abruptly still my hand. Her entire body shakes, and she looks at me with wide eyes.

One thick tear falls from her eye and rolls down half of her cheek before disappearing into her sweaty hair.

I kiss her softly.

“OK?”

“Yes,” she whispers.

“Will you be good for me?”

“Yes.”

Her second yes is a little more assertive, but she’s still very much breathless, and I give her a few more minutes before I subject her to a fourth round of teasing that will have no happy ending.

When I stop, she barely manages to keep the sob inside. It’s the frustrated kind of cry, but I run my fingers through her hair and kiss both her cheeks to comfort her anyway.

“You’re doing so well, pet,” I whisper against her lips, and she whimpers softly and looks at me with pleading eyes.

“Please,” she begs.

I shake my head.

“No. Do the crime, do time.”

She sighs softly.

“I’m so wound up.”

I smile.

“I know.”

I move my fingers just a little and brush them against her clit. She gasps at the soft touch and lets out a long breath.

This time, I am a positively rotten tease. Instead of rubbing over her clit, I draw slow circles, steadily driving her wild. It takes forever until her legs start to shake, and her body clenches, and she tries to move to get a bit more friction.

I click my tongue and smack the inside of her thigh.

“No.”

One harsh word is all it takes to get her to remain as still as she possibly can. I continue to draw slow circles, and she moans. She’s desperate, she’s been desperate for a while, and it’s beautiful to watch.

I get a rush watching her fall apart like this, held together by this thin thread of unbreakable trust she has in me. I say unbreakable because I would never want to even try to break it. It’s the most precious gift she’s ever given me, and I cherish it with all my heart. Her submission is a stunning sight to behold. I thrive watching it. It’s my soul food.

“Precious,” I whisper and kiss her.

She falls apart entirely and lies underneath me, genuinely open and altogether vulnerable. Her eyes are fixed on me, though her eyelids continue to flutter as though she can’t decide whether she wants to look at me or close her eyes and entirely succumb to the slow torture I am presently subjecting her to.

I make the decision, like so many others, for her.

“Close your eyes, pet.”

I murmur the order against her mouth and withdraw to watch her eyes close. Her chest begins to rise and fall faster, and her lips remain slightly parted. The tip of her tongue darts out to wet her lips, and I continue my sweet slow torture of her clit. She’s rapidly getting closer to yet another point of no return, but this time, because I’ve taken forever to get her there, it’ll feel even more intense when I do finally stop. It’ll break her in the most perfect way possible.

She’ll come undone long before I’ll allow her to come and I’ll treasure every second of it.

It doesn’t take much longer. Her gasps turn into moans, and she arches her back. Her legs shake, and I can feel her toes curl against my calves. She keeps flexing her fingers, clenching them into tight fists and then re-releasing them. Since she’s got her arms above her head, I take the opportunity to leave a prominent bitemark on the inside of her upper arm and she yelps, moans, and groans.

I never stop drawing those slow, steady circles, and she starts to whimper and pant. She’s close, so very close. It would only take a few more seconds, and she’d come for me like the sweet good girl that she is, but I don’t want her to, and so I stop.

All her sweet sounds turn into howls of utter frustration.

She sobs.

More tears fall.

She gasps, tries to fill her lungs with oxygen, and I flick my thumb over her clit. Just once. It prolongs her frustration, and her eyelids fly open.

“Please, please, please, please, please, please let me come, please.”

She pleads with me, begs me to let me have the release I promised her a whooping five times but never gave her.

She blinks, a few more tears fall.

“Now you know how I felt,” I say softly with a devilish smile.

She lets out another heart-wrenching sob.

“Please, I’ll be good, I promise.”

I grin.

“We both know that’s a lie. You’d agree to get me the moon right about now.”

She doesn’t want to, but she chokes out a gust of laughter through her breathless pants and teary sobs.

“Yes, hilarious,” I taunt with an eyeroll and flick my thumb over her clit again.

She moans.

“Please, just, please.”

“No.”

Saying the word comes easy, sticking to my guns can me a torturous struggle. I do happen to love watching her come, especially after I’ve teased her for as long as I’ve done now. That sort of the release, when she’s got so much pent up excitement and energy running through her veins, that’s truly delightful to watch.

“Ngh, please.”

She’s as stubborn as she’s desperate.

“Why?”

Another flick of my thumb against her clit and another groan.

“I’ve been good.”

“No, you were naughty.”

“I’m sorry I won’t do it again.”

“Don’t lie.”

“Please?”

She looks at me with big pleading eyes and I grin.

“I want the moon in return,” I joke.

“I’ll get you the moon,” she says. “Just, please, I beg you.”

I smile but don’t say anything else. I’m quite intrigued as to how she’s planning on making good on her promise to get me the moon. She’s of the creative sort, I’m sure she’ll end up cooking something up that’ll have me howling with laughter. I can’t resist the temptation to kiss her, and she responds beautifully.

For a while, I lose myself in the kiss, then I pull away and lock eyes with her.

“Ask nicely,” I say firmly.

“Please, may I come?”

“Can’t deny such a sweet question,” I whisper against her lips and using two fingers, I rub her clit until she explodes underneath me.

Her climax is truly a sight to behold, and for a few seconds, the force of it quite literally takes her breath away. She manages to gulp in some much-needed air, and when she comes down from her mind-blowing, toe-curling, earth-shattering orgasm, her cheeks are wet with tears of release, and her body has turned into a boneless pile of goo.

She barely manages to keep her eyes open for long enough to look at me, and I settle on the bed beside her and pull her into my arms.

She settles in my embrace and feeling protective, I tighten my hold on her.

For a moment, I consider taking her wrist restraints off, then I decide against it and simply let her come down from her high like this. She buries her face in my chest, and her breathing gradually slows. I take the opportunity to reach for a thin blanket and covering her naked body with it, I make sure she’s warm and safe. I kiss the top of her head, run my fingers through her hair, and listen to her breathing slow as she falls asleep in my arms.

* * *


End file.
